


Stickvin fluff shots (Closed)

by NightBlitz



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, I Tried, I just don't see him killing anyone, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Some chapters won't ship the two, actually, some yandere charles stories are pretty ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBlitz/pseuds/NightBlitz
Summary: Get your dose of fluff! (No longer taking requests!)
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. Rules

So I figured I could do some oneshots if I ever feel like I have some writers block, but I do have a few rules.

\- Do not ask for any sin! I do not feel comfortable writing those kind of stories.

-No yandere. 

-This is being cross posted on my Wattpad and Quotev accounts! All of the suggestions will be posted together from each site, but you will remain anonymous on the other sites!

I can try to do stories based on songs!

That's about it! Feel free to comment your suggestions below!


	2. Sleepy Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not suggested by anyone, rather me needing my daily dose of fluff.

Henry ~

Some days you just don't want to wake up. Everyone has their own reasons, and I have mine. My mind has kept me up for the past few nights, filling my head with scenarios.

What if I betrayed the Government?

What if I never helped Ellie to escape?

...What if I lost Charles?

I guess I looked drained of all energy at some point, because yesterday, the General sent me home to get some rest. Charles seemed worried about me too. He offered to stay at my place for the night, and I reluctantly accepted his offer. We mostly talked about future missions and the whatnot. It was around ten at night when I realized something.

"Crap. I'm not exactly sure where you're going to be sleeping! " "I mean, since the couch is to small, we could share your bed!" I felt myself blush, and at a loss for words. " C 'mon! It'll be just like a sleepover! " Yeah, except I have a crush on this guy and it gives me anxiety trying to tell him. What if he doesn't like me back?

...

I stare blankly at my alarm clock (I've lost count on how many times I've checked it). 3:05 A.M. I haven't slept at all. I know that's not healthy, but my crush is literally sleeping on the other side of the bed, and the thoughts in my head are giving me anxiety.

He doesn't actually care.

He's only doing this because he feels sorry for you.

I turned over to my other side, and I locked eyes with Charles. "Can't sleep, huh?" Crud , it's a bad time to do it, but I guess I'll try now. "I've been wanting to tell you this, for a while, but I've had so much anxiety about this so uh... I love you, Charles." I roll over to my previous position, too afraid of rejection. What I didn't expect was for him to roll me back over and place a soft kids in my lips. "I love to too, and I'm sorry that you felt scared to tell me this. You're my friend, Henry, you can trust me with anything." 

He loves me too...

With sleep slowly taking over me, I crawled closer to him and buried my face in my neck. Charles, with one hand rubbing small circles on my back and the other gently blinding his thumb up and down my neck, busied himself with planting butterfly kisses on my head. I fell asleep feeling the most love I've ever felt in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now excuse me while I crash from fluff overload.


	3. Headpats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RookTengu! Hope this came out ok!

Henry ~

"Hey Chares, do you know where you put the candy bowl? "

It was Halloween, and the neighborhood Charles and I lived in was getting ready for the trick or treaters. "Its in the garage! I had to add in the Snickers bars we accidentally left out!" I walked into the garage wearing a red raincoat and hat. Ellie said I had a lot in common with Carmen Sandiego , so I figured it would be a cool costume to wear. Seconds later, Charles walked in, wearing a fox suit. He even taped fox ears to his headphones. "Aww, you look adorable as a fox!" " You're just saying that! " He tried to sound offended, but he had the biggest smile on his face. I walked over and lightly patted him on the head, earning myself a confused look from him. "What are you doing?" " I couldn't let my cute fox be attention starved! " "Oh, you're too kind." He cupped my face and gave me a small kiss before whispering, "I love you." " I love you too. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Autochorissexual! Hope this came out ok!

Charles ~

Its been about three days since Henry caught the flu. He didn't have anyone close that could help take care of him, so I volunteered as tribute. "Hey, can I get you anything?" He was wrapped in his blanket like a human burrito, and I had bought boxes upon boxes of tissues. "Maybe some water..." His voice still sounded a bit hoarse, and signing wasn't an option, since Henry said it was uncomfortable to move at the moment. "Alright! I'll be right back! Hey, do you mind if I bring you some soup? You know what? I'll just go ahead and give you the soup." I quickly took off towards the kitchen, on a mission to make the greatest soup.

Henry~

I watched (to the best of my ability) Charles run out of my room to get some water, along with some soup. I don't really want any soup, but Charles is being really nice, and I don't want to be rude. If I have to be honest, having the flu sucks. I've even seen Charles keep a list of my symptoms, and I apparently have fatigue, muscle pain, hoarseness, headaches, congestion, and a fever. Honestly, the only time I felt healthy was when I was asleep. Maybe I could get a few minutes of sleep in... I thought to myself as my eyelids grew heavy. I soon felt sleep overtake me in seconds.

Charles ~

"I'm back with the- Oh." I walked back in with some water and soup, and found Henry fast asleep. Poor dude. He probably feels wiped out from all of this. I set the items down on his desk and salt down on a nearby chair. Hey, a military officer needs to be ready for duty, and right now, Henry's well being is my mission. I won't let him down!

BONUS:

"Nngh... Morning Charles..."

" Henry, it's 1 in the afternoon. You've been asleep for two hours. "

"...Damn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this brought back memories of when I had the flu. Those were the worst two weeks of my life. Fun fact, the bonus is actually loosely based on a moment from when I had the flu!


	5. Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Charles on The Skeld during the crew's break (And it doesn't help that they're small).
> 
> Gwen- Yellow suit with a beanie  
> Adam- Cyan suit  
> Lillith - Brown suit  
> Desmond - Blue suit  
> Luke- Lime suit  
> Uno- blue dog/hamster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not a request, but just me trying to get out of some writer's block.

Gwen~

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make." Lillith, our captain proclaimed as we say around the cafeteria table. "I found these two... things wandering around the premises. Gwen, are they yours?" 

" No ma'am. Uno is the only companion I have. "

"Well, whose are they?" . We all sat in silence as we looked at the two things, then back to our captain. 

"Desmond and I can look after them!" , a chipper Adam piped up. He was the newest to the crew.

"Adam, I am not joining you on your babysitting crap!" . Desmond was a transfer after a freak accident with his last crew on Polus. He and Luke were the last survivors.

"We're not children!" The one with the headphones chirped in a squeaky voice . "We are mature adults. Just get us back to a normal size, a helicopter, and a map, and we'll be on our way." Despite the creature's statement , Adam and I, along with a couple of other crewmates, couldn't help fawning over them. 

"If this is settled, everyone can go back to their tasks. Gwen, you're with me. Adam, since you're watching those two with Desmond, you'll be with him. Luke will be in your group as well. The next group is-"

I lost focus on what our captain was saying as I looked at the two tiny people, before picking up my one eyes companion, Uno, into my arms. Maybe things will be more interesting with those two on board.

BONUS:

Journal log #9:

Luke was voted out about an hour ago. Apparently the two called Henry and Charles saw him vent in electrical, as well as finding Red's dead body. Might need to keep an eye on Desmond. He seems a little sus. Anyway, I'm needed in shields. This is Gwen reporting from The Skeld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note, some chapters won't ship the two (most likely with my self created chapters anyway.)


	6. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some people, you need to approach with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DrSkeletor. Hope this came out ok!

Henry ~

I have to admit, I can understand why they chose to name the tank "Big Boy". Thus the was massive, probably enough fire power to obliterate ten stories off of a skyscraper. 

" It's perfect. "

I ran a couple of options through my head, before deciding to use a scrambler on it. Picking up the weapon, I slowly made my way towards the giant tank. I was here inches away from unleashing hell. Unfortunately, fate decided to be a bitch and throw in a different kind of hell. The guy I may or may not have developed a crush on.

Charles Calvin.

"Henry, drop the weapon."

I could only stand there as I realized everyone in the area knew I was there. The Tophat leader that everyone thought had died when he broke out of the Wall. 

My choices were to  
A. Continue with the scrambler plan.  
B. Fight back.  
C. Make a run for it.

After a second of thinking, my gut told me to make a run for it. I probably got about halfway to the door, before feeling an arm wrap around me, a cloth shoved into my face. The scent of chlorofoam overtook me in seconds.

(An hour later)

"Come on, we need your skills Henry! What have the Tophats ever done for you?" , I heard the pilot plead to me for about the fifth time. I was currently sitting in a small cell, sitting on the floor with my hands bound.

"They actually appreciate my talents, for one. Plus, they didn't kidnap me and force me to risk my life for them!"

Charles did not seem satisfied with that answer. What is he hoping for? "Hey, we do appreciate you! You just messed up, that's all!"

I signed and laid my head down on my knees. "Look, I don't care anymore. My clan thinks I'm dead, I'm locked up for the third time now, and I'm sitting here trying my to blush over you!"

" Wha-? "

Shit. I did not mean to say that last part out loud. Me and my big mouth.

"Tell you what. You can help us sabotage the rocket launch, and I can talk to the General about letting you have another chance at redemption, ok?"

I felt like I had no other option. I just wanted to put all of this behind me. Plus, if I get to see Charles every day...

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of interesting to do. I should do me Tophat Henry more often.


	7. Family Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets some advice on love from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jewelia. Hope this came out ok!

Henry~

"Come on, just finish the mission. Do that and you're a free man.", I told myself. Let's face it. I'm infiltrating the airship that used to belong to my dad. His name was Terrence Suave. When I was about seven, he was overthrown, and he barely made it out alive. My mom, Carol Cross, stayed behind, and I fled with my dad. Everyone knows I am the son of a previous Tophat leader, so I guess that's one reason the Government wanted me so badly. Hey, at least the one pilot's cute...

I carefully stepped into the records room. Galeforce said there were documents on every ground base the clan has. If I could grab thsm, that gets me one step closer to freedom. 'I think Charles said it was on the left.' As I crept in, I spotted a tall, ebony haired woman, and I stopped cold. 

'Mom?...'

I didn't have time to hide, because before long, she looked right at me, and dropped all of the papers she was holding.

" Henry?! ". We found each other in a tight embrace. I haven't seen her in almost twenty years. "Henry, where have you been! Is your father here?!"

" No mom. He died about three years ago in an unsuccessful heist. "

"Hang on," she lightly touched the earpiece I was currently wearing, "Are you working for the Government? Did they kidnap you?!"

I ended the embrace, before replying "Basically, yeah. Don't worry, they didn't hurt me."

My mother was known for being extremely strict among the Tophats, but when it came to me, she was a regular mom, always worrying about my safety. "Henry, I know you. You would have stolen the Romanian Ruby or rejoined us by now. What's stopping you?"

"Well, there's this guy I'm working with, and ever since I first saw him, I've felt butterflies in my stomach, and I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't know if I could live with myself if I let him down..."

A soft smile appeared on her face. "Henry, I know what you're going through."

" You do? "

"I was a police officer before I met your father. One day, I was injured during a raid on a former Tophat raid. He called a cease fire and carried me back to the airship. As I recovered, he was so gentle and doting, I couldn't help but fall in love with him. I joined soon after."

"Wow. Thanks for the story, but I still don't know how to tell Charles how I really feel."

My mother placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, like she always did when I was nervous. "Henry, my advice for right now is to tell him when you're ready. Rushing it won't do it any good."

I guess I haven't thought of that yet. "Thanks mom. I needed to hear that." I watched her as she grabbed a bunch of documents , and carefully putting them in a backpack. "Mom, what are you doing?"

" I'm going with you. There's nothing left for me here, anyway. I'm taking documents on every single Tophat member, along with previous heists, ground bases, and blueprints for a rocket. I hope the General finds these useful. "

"Maybe you'll even get a pardon."

" Hopefully, " my mother said with a smile as she removed her hat and dropped it on the ground. "Let's take down the clan once and for all."

Bonus:

"So, when should I pick you up for a date?" Charles said through the earpiece.

"CH-CHARLES?! YOU HEARD THE WHOLE THING?!"

" Yeah, sorry. I was trying to figure out who you were talking to. "

Growing extremely flustered, I picked up mom's old hat, buried my face into it, and let loose a long scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me, I can't stop hearing the chorus of Crawling by Linkin Park during the last sentence


	8. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short drabble for me to keep my mind off stuff.

"Here, Henry! Open this one first!" . Henry watched as his boyfriend excitedly gave him a small box. 

'Airpods?', he mused to himself before carefully unwrapping the gift. Inside it was a black container, those you usually find at a jewelry store. 'He probably got me a watch.', he thought to himself again. As soon as he opened the box, he felt tears during into his eyes.

Inside the box was an engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this was short, but I just found out earlier that a relative of mine contracted Covid-19, and they have lots of preexisting conditions, so I'm terrified


End file.
